Shadamy: A Darker Fantasy
by Ownage Imminent
Summary: In a feudal world, a young princess goes to war with her father after she is set up for an arranged marriage. With a nation of demons at her side she seems invincible. However, certain powers are not happy about this, powers that will come to the aid of her corrupted father and put even the demons to the test. Summary may change.


A/N: Here is another Shadamy story. To those sonamy fans reading this please keep in mind that I like Shadamy as well as Sonamy. I am currently working on my other stories but I have had severe writer's block for the last month so sorry for not updating. All Ideas and reviews are welcome. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter.

Chapter 1: The Demon Unbound

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog

Amy Rose stormed down the palace halls toward the throne room. She was furious. How dare her father set her up for an arranged marriage and not even have the nerve to tell her face to face. Amy had had enough, if she could not convince her father, a red hedgehog named King Andrew Rose, to change his mind she would unleash his greatest fear.

For years now, Amy had watched as her father abused his people and exploited them to the point of civil war. Her father had one the war and tortured all of those involved in submission and had his wizards turn them into mindless servants. Amy had pleaded with her father to give up his corrupt ways but her father would not listen. Now he sought to use Amy in a political marriage that would give him a foothold into a nation that he soon planned to invade.

Amy's home nation of Tierra had prospered militarily since the beginning of her father's reign. The common people and peasants meanwhile had suffered massive famine and poverty as King Andrew had pooled every possible resource into his military. The northern, western, and southern nations, were already paying tribute to Amy's father in exchange for peace. The eastern nation of Zhing had refused to pay tribute and was completely devastated by King Andrew's massive army.

There was only one force with which King Andrew had not been able to exploit and feared. It was a nation of demons and devils who live underground Zhing. They were harsh but were nothing compared to King Andrew in terms of atrocities. Amy's father knew he could not defeat this subterranean nation but did manage to capture their leader Lord Shadow and seal him inside a book that was kept in the castle's archives. The demons dared not attack Tierra less Amy's father burned the book and killed their king in the process. The demons revered their king as a living god and would be psychologically ravaged if their king was to die. However, King Andrew could not kill their king since it would provoke the demons to invade Tierra and seek vengeance for their the death of their leader. For now, it kept them at bay and that was suitable for Amy's father.

However Amy knew the spell to release Lord Shadow from his prison and if her father did not change his ways she would use it. Even if releasing Shadow meant the death of her, it would bring a less harsh rule upon Amy's beloved kingdom.

_In times of great evil, one must often seek peace through a different form of evil,_ Amy thought as she got closer to the throne room. Just before she rounded the corner to the throne room entrance, she pulled a small vial out from a pocket in her dress and drank its contents. The vial was a simple concoction of Lyrium sap and an extract of dragon's blood. The potion would amplify her spell casting abilities and increase her mana supply. This was a last resort in case she had to fight her way through the palace to the archives to free Lord Shadow.

Amy turned the corner and stormed past the bewildered guards into the throne room where her father sat upon his throne drinking a glass of wine. Amy could tell he was drunk but she couldn't afford to wait until he was sober to argue with him.

"Father, would you mind explaining why you set me up for an arranged marriage without even consulting me," Amy said in a calm tone that was hard to maintain.

Her father hiccupped from the amount of wine he had drank and looked at Amy in an annoyed tone.

"Amy listen for a long time now I have been supporting you in this castle and helping you with your studies," King Andrew said, "It is time for you to pay me back and help the kingdom. You will do this by marrying a sheik from the southern kingdom of Al-hashar. He is very wealthy and will be bound by his religion to treat you as an equal among his other wives."

"Father I am barely fourteen," Amy replied, "Fourteen years of housing and raising me and asking me to spend a lifetime with a man who I do not love who has plenty of other wives is not a fair trade."

Amy's father got an angry look in his eyes and glared at his daughter. He snapped his fingers and summoned four of the rooms guards to his side.

"Please escort my daughter to her room," Andrew said, "Clearly she does not understand these matters well enough to see that I am making the right decision."

"I understand fine father," Amy said glaring at Andrew, "Since I can't speak reason into you I have no choice to threaten you. If you do not call off this marriage and treat you people better I will do everything within my power to tear down your kingdom."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Andrew said, "You have no physical or magical power. The only thing you could do is…"

Andrew's green eyes narrowed as he realized Amy's plan.

"You would dare release the demon king from his prison?" Andrew asked rage that he was failing to control, "Such thoughts are not fit for a princess. First you threaten me and now you say you will unleash my greatest foe upon my kingdom. Do you know what he would do to my people!"

"You have never cared for your people," Amy said, "Releasing Lord Shadow would be a blessing for this nation."

"What manner of threat is this," Andrew said, "All I have to do is snap my fingers and you will spend your remaining freedom in the castle dungeons. What could you possibly do to defeat my guards?"

Amy growled, raised her right hand, and pooled her mana into ball of black crackling energy and rotated slowing with a hissing and spitting sound. Amy's father looked at her in horror. He had never known about her studies in the darker areas of magic.

The orb broke into black tongues of flame and shot towards the guards. The guards burst into black flames and were reduced to ash within a few seconds. Amy looked back at her father and glared. A pool of urine pooled at her father's feet. He had seriously pissed himself.

"Amatsaru," Amy said, "It summons the pitch black unquenchable fires of the underworld. The fires never go out until they have completely destroyed their targets. I saw your wizards use it in the civil war. Be thankful I didn't use it on you. The next time you see me, I will either be dead or victorious."

Amy tore off her dress to reveal the leather pants and shirt commonly worn by female thieves and assassins. Amy sprinted out of the room. As she was leaving, she heard her father calling for his wizards. This was going to be a challenge.

A certain demon floated in the limbo that was his prison. He was weak but even he could sense the dark magic that was cast outside his prison. He could also sense the person who cast the spell. After some concentration he gained an image of a pink hedgehog in an assassins outfit sprinting down a series of halls. With each passing moment the image became clearer. Whoever this girl was, she was coming closer to him.

The demon waited and waited as the girl descended castle stairs and came to a locked door. She did not have the key to open it. Instead she used black magic to blast the door open. This intrigued the demon.

Soon the girl got close enough that the demon could recognize her by her mana. Also as a demon, he could smell her soul and life force. She had been in the archives once before. She had been a small child there and had been exploring the castle. She was grown now, or at least, a young women.

The demon waited as Amy Rose ran down the stairs, past the dungeons, and came to a fork in the hallway in which there were only two doors. One was the entrance to the archives room and the other lead to a secret tunnel that was a secret exit from the castle.

"I wonder what she plans," the demon said to himself.

Amy tested the door to the archives room and found it locked. Amy tried to blast the door open but her spell fizzled out in her hands. She was exhausted and didn't have enough mana to cast her spell.

Amy started to sweat and panic when the door clicked and creaked open. Amy entered the room to find rows and rows of books. However, on the first row was a black book that was large enough that it stuck out a little bit off the shelf. Amy grabbed the book and realized that it had no title. She opened it and saw that the pages were blank.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Amy said to herself in barely more than a wimper.

Words appeared on the page.

_Royal Blood will set me free_

Amy put two and two together and pulled out a dagger. She made a small cut on her hand and let the blood drip onto the pages of the book. As soon as the blood hit the pages more words appeared.

_Back Away Now!_

Amy sprinted away as the book exploded in a massive fireball. As the smoke cleared, a black and red hedgehog with horns, a spiked tail, and bat wings was standing there. He wore armor made out of black steel and in his hands was a demonic looking sword that had a row of animal teeth for an edge on its blade. He glared at Amy and studied her carefully. His observations were cut short as three cat wizards wearing blue robes burst into the room.

The demon ducked as the wizards cast bolts of violet energy at him. However he was not fast enough to dodge one of the one of the bolts which cracked through his armor and blew a small hole threw his lower left side. The demon fell onto one knee and glared at the wizards who preparing to finish him off. At the last second and dagger came whistling threw the air and impaled one of the wizards in the forehead. This distracted the other wizards long enough for the demon to regain his footing, lunge forward and cleave the other two wizard's in half. As the bodies fell to the ground a white mist poured out of them and into a red gem at the hilt of the demon's sword. The hole in the demons side healed and he began to glow vibrantly with energy.

"The souls of the wicked are my sustenance," The demon whispered out loud before walking over to Amy. Amy stood and faced the demon in the eyes.

"You freed me from my prison," The demon asked, "As Lord Shadow of the demon nation of Hadon I will grant you anything within my power as repayment for freeing me."

Amy didn't have to think long as she already knew what she wanted.

"Take me to safety and help me destroy the wickedness in this kingdom," Amy said, "I want my father to see his army be defeated and for himself to executed by his greatest enemy."

"I shall grant your request," the Shadow replied in a neutral tone, "In addition to your request I will also welcome you among my people, they will not harm you and the resources and goods of my kingdom are at your disposal."

Amy was about to respond when thundering footsteps came down the hall. She and Shadow readied themselves as more guards and wizards approached. This wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
